Surprise!
by ArouraStar
Summary: This one-shot was created because of a random prompt to help clear up my writer's block. Magnus comes home to find his boyfriend (who is full of surprises), a very angry cat, and a new four-legged friend. **Warning** m/m kissing, nothing too steamy, but if you don't like, don't read.


**Genre: Humor**

**Type: Slash**

**Rating: Teen**

**Length: Any length**

**This piece will feature Alec and Magnus .**

**Keywords:**

**Place: Home**

**Animals: Dog**

**Actions: Fighting and Hiding**

**Emotion: Stress and Longing**

**Things: Rope, Flowers and Chocolate**

**Concepts: new**

**This is my first random prompt fic (see above for prompt), so be gentle. I also haven't written anything in over a year so, hopefully I can get back into these characters heads. That being said, this is a cutesy, fun, slightly OOC oneshot because it's just a little prompt to get me out of my writer's block. This will be slash, as the prompt says, and there will be some sexual suggestiveness, though nothing R rated. If that's not your thing, you should probably turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a love for Alec, Magnus and Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The High Warlock of Brooklyn ascended his staircase slowly, rubbing his temples and willing his growing headache away. He felt like he'd been working non-stop the last few weeks and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and not emerge until very, _very_ late the next day. Or possibly next week. He would have really preferred it if his bed held the company of his sexy, oh-so-comfortable-to-cuddle-against, boyfriend, but he knew Alec had been just as busy as he had and it was unlikely that they would be able to spend any time together this weekend.

He sighed as he reached the familiar front door and put his key in the lock.

_Strange..._ he thought as the knob turned before he'd unlocked it._ I know I locked this door._

He prepared to defend himself against anything that might be lurking in his apartment.

Luckily, Magnus had no need, or desire, to fend off the beautiful, porcelain-skinned man sitting on his couch.

Magnus smiled widely when he saw Alec. His first real smile since their last brief encounter almost an entire week ago.

"Alexander, darling," he said as he kicked off his fashionable boots and strode over to the couch. "You really shouldn't be sneaking into people's apartments at a time like this, I could've done something terrible to you."

Alec smiled at the sound of his voice, and the mock chastising tone it held.

"Well, for one thing, it's not considered sneaking when you have a key. For another," he took Magnus' hand and pulled him down next to him on the fluffy sofa, "I missed you." Magnus' heart fluttered at the words and, he was pretty sure, stopped beating altogether when Alec leaned in and kissed him deeply. He'd definitely forgotten to breathe for a moment. Alec's kisses were always communicative. They always said what he was sometimes too shy to say aloud; his Alexander was generally to the point about things, but every so often Magnus found ways to leave the boy speechless and in need of other forms of communication. Other times his kisses simply emphasized his words. As was the case today.

"I missed you too." He whispered, once his brain remembered how.

_This boy will be the death of me_, he thought, and smiled.

"I brought you a surprise." Alec reached down the arm of the couch and a bouquet of flowers and a large box of gourmet chocolates. He smiled at the way Magnus' face lit up upon seeing his gifts.

"Darling, you shouldn't have. But I love that you did!" He exclaimed reaching for the flowers. He closed his eyes as the sweet smells of the purple calla lilies and red tulips. Alec knew that his lover's taste in flowers lay more in their scent than their appearance, which was why he always tried to pick the most fragrant seasonal blooms possible. Or at least that's what he asked the ladies behind the floral counter for when he bought them.

He sat the chocolates on the coffee table in front of them and waited for Magnus to open his eyes.

"I have another surprise." Alec said mischievously.

Magnus liked that tone.

"Oh really? And will I like this other surprise as much as I like these?" He asked, setting the flowers down next to the chocolates. He had a feeling the answer was yes.

"I hope-" Alec was cut off by the sound of Chairman Meow growling and hissing in another room.

"What's wrong with him?" Magnus wondered aloud, getting to his feet. With his luck it was probably some demonic portal opening up in his bedroom, sending through more demons to destroy the world and his rare romantic evening alone with his love. "Chairman?" He called. He was answered with a loud and angry yowl and what sounded like claws scratching on his closed bedroom door.

"Shit, he must've been hiding somewhere and I shut him in there," Alec cursed as he jumped up and attempted to beat Magnus to the door. "No, let me-" It was too late. Magnus already had his hand on the door and was turning the knob.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with you? You sound hysterical..." That last word was drawn out for about a minute as the door opened, cat running out as fast as he could, and Magnus' eyes darted from the knocked over lamp (it was designer!), the bunched up carpet, the spilled water, up to the chewed rope tied around his bed post and the shaggy black and brown bundle of fur lying in the middle of his (recently dry cleaned) silk sheets.

He was rendered speechless. He just kept opening and closing his mouth, looking like a bewildered goldfish as he turned his head from the dog to his boyfriend and back to the dog again.

Finally, he remembered how to talk.

Or rather, how to yell.

"Alexander Lightwood! What the hell is that thing doing on my bed?!" He screamed incredulously.

Alec looked hurt, and for a moment Magnus considered the fact that he might be overreacting. Then he felt something small and fuzzy wrap itself around his ankles and he looked down to see a forlorn and disgusted looking Chairman Meow and he knew that his behavior was warranted. If for no other reason than to give a voice to his poor, mistreated, unconsidered cat.

"Calm down baby. It's not a _thing_, it's a puppy." Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec's strategic use of a pet name. He only ever did that when he wanted something or was caught up in a moment of passion. He let Alec take his hand and lead him over to the bed where the "puppy" was curled up, contentedly chewing on a bright yellow satin slipper. Alec looked sheepishly at Magnus as he tried to wrestle the slipper from the dogs jaws, causing more damage than the animal.

Magnus scowled.

"You didn't answer the question. What is it doing _here_?"

"I found him in one of the abandoned buildings we searched last week. There were no mundanes anywhere to be seen and after we cleared all the demons out, he came out of one of the rooms and just stood next to me. I tried to leave him there but he followed me all the way back to the Institute. How could I say no to that face?" As if they had rehearsed this speech, the dog looked up at Magnus, cocking his head to the side and flopping his tongue out slightly to maximize his vulnerable cuteness.

It really shouldn't have worked.

If Magnus was going to like a dog, which he generally made it a rule not to, it was going to be something tiny and fluffy that liked to sit in your lap and never barked or chewed up your favorite pair of yellow slippers.

Basically, a cat.

Not this large, wet nosed, slobbery German Shepherd taking up a fair portion of bed.

But there was something about the way his light blue eyes were staring at him, pleading for acceptance, that made the anger melt away.

_Goddamn blue eyes._

He tentatively reached out a well manicured hand and patted the dog lightly on the top of the head. The dog apparently took the gesture as a sign that this new person liked him and wanted to be pinned to the bed and licked until he was forcibly removed by Alec.

"Easy there," he said as he lifted the heavy dog off of his boyfriend and tried to get him to settle down. "He doesn't know his own strength, or size for that matter. He really is just a puppy."

"You mean it's going to get bigger?" Magnus asked incredulously as he grabbed a tissue and started wiping the slobber from his face.

Alec just laughed.

"He can't stay here Alexander. Think of the poor Chairman. It's not fair to him to bring something like this into my household. Especially without consulting with him first."

"I know, I'm keeping him at the Institute for now, not like there isn't enough room. Not that Church likes him at all either..." He laid back on the bed and the "puppy" put his head on Alec's chest, in the exact spot where Magnus had been thinking about curling up in for the last week.

_You lose points for that_, he thought bitterly, arranging himself on the other side of his boyfriend, far enough away that he couldn't smell that god-awful puppy breath that didn't seem to bother Alec in the slightest.

"So why did you bring him here? You didn't think Chairman Meow and I had been traumatized enough for one lifetime?" He teased.

"I just thought you'd want to meet the man I curl up next to when you're not around." Alec teased back, kissing Magnus softly before leaning down to kiss the dogs nose. It returned the kiss with a slobbery, wet lick right on his mouth.

"That's disgusting. Don't think for a moment I'm letting you kiss me again with that mouth until you've thoroughly brushed your teeth. And washed your face." Magnus was dead serious, which was apparently hilarious to the man lying next to him.

"Yes darling." Alec sighed when his laughing got under control and climbed over his boyfriend, lingering to give him a devilish grin as he straddled his hips. "By the Angel I've missed you." He ran a Marked hand down Magnus' lean body, slowly feeling the curves and lines of his muscles.

Magnus' breath caught and he reached up to stroke his shadowhunter's face.

There was a loud bark that made them both jump and Alec started laughing again as he got up and walked over to the bathroom while Magnus mumbled "possessive much?"

When Alec returned from washing up he was expecting his two men to be as far away from each other as possible, but that was not the case. He smiled widely when he caught his boyfriend snuggling with his new puppy and asking him what he wanted his new name to be.

He climbed into bed and held Magnus close.

"May I kiss you now?" He was answered almost instantaneously as an arm reached around his neck and pulled his mouth to meet his lover's. Alec moved his hand to Magnus' waist and was just about done unbuttoning the leather pants when his hand was slapped away.

"Not with a child in the room!" Magnus chastised.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you were right for once. I should have left him at home."


End file.
